Inimigos Naturais
by Monica C
Summary: Bella Swan nasceu em La Push. Isso mesmo, em Terras Quileutes. Ela tem sangue de Ephraim Black nas veias. Cresceu ouvindo lendas sobre Lobos e Frios. Cresceu aprendendo a odiar os Frios. O que vai acontecer se ela se apaixonar por um deles?
1. Prólogo

_**Resumo:**_

_**Bella Swan nasceu em La Push. Isso mesmo, em Terras Quileutes. Ela tem sangue de Ephraim Black nas veias. Cresceu ouvindo lendas sobre Lobos e Frios. Cresceu aprendendo a odiar os Frios.**_

Mas quem disse que o ódio não é uma forma de amar? O ódio é um tipo de paixão.

Prometida ao Lobo Jacob Black.

Irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo Vampiro Edward Cullen.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Olá pessoal! Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto, então estou um pouquinho nervosa. =D**_

_**Não tenho muito o que escrever a princípio, só gostaria que vocês me dessem a opinião de vcs sobre a fic.**_

_**Então é isso...**_

_**Fiquem com o Prólogo de Inimigos Naturais.**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Bella Swan.**

HOJE é um dia triste. Muito triste.

Quando se trata de tradições antigas, eu odeio ter o sangue de Ephraim Black nas veias. Odeio seguir tradições. Elas são tão injustas e infundadas.

Maldita hora que Jacob Black fez dezoito anos. Argh!

Porque aquele babaca não teve a bendita _impressão _com alguém? E agora quem sofre as conseqüências da incapacidade dele sou eu!

O problema todo é que eu gosto daquele babaca como um irmão! Será que ninguém entende isso? Eu deveria perguntar ao tio Billy se ele casaria com uma irmã dele, vai ver ele tira essa idéia estúpida da cabeça.

Pensando bem, melhor eu não falar nada pra ele, porque se eu bem o conheço, se a tradição dissesse que ele teria que casar com a mãe dele, ele casaria!

Como eu disse, _injusto_.

A merda toda se resume ao fato de Jacob ter completado a maioridade sem ter tido uma impressão, ou seja, ele não terá mais. E a tradição diz que se o lobisomem – sim, pasmem, Jacob é um lobisomem, assim como a grande maioria dos rapazes quileutes – não tiver uma impressão até os dezoito anos, ele deve se casar com uma mulher que tenha o sangue de sua família.

Oh, que maravilha! Eu sou a _única_ mulher depois de minha mãe que tem o sangue de Efrain. E veja só, minha mãe é _casada_, e já tem sua própria família. Isso não é legal?! Ódio!

E você acha que a minha _sorte_ acaba por aí? Ledo engano. Escuta essa...

Eu também vou fazer dezoito anos. E isso significa?!

Significa que eu vou ter que assumir o lugar de minha mãe nas obrigações para com a minha tribo.

Aí você me pergunta – 'quais são as suas obrigações Bella?' – calma que eu vou te responder. Vou te falar quanta _sooooooorte_ eu tenho!

Minha mãe é o que se chama de **mediadora**.

A mediadora de uma tribo de Lobisomens tem plenos poderes nas decisões do bando. Ela não é um lobisomem, mas é como se fosse do bando. Sua principal tarefa é fazer o máximo pra resolver tudo pacificamente entre Lobos e Frios. É ela quem media os acordos e tratados de paz entre Lobisomens e Vampiros, e só em último caso, se não houver solução, concorda com uma guerra.

Pode haver mais de uma mediadora em uma tribo. E na tribo dos Quileutes não é diferente.

Leah Clearwater demonstra todos os dons de uma mediadora, só que ainda não completou a maioridade, mas quando completar ela será meu braço direito.

Eu gostaria mesmo é que ela fosse a mediadora principal e eu a auxiliasse, mas sei que isso não é possível.

Maldito sangue Black! Toda a minha sina se resume a ele.

A única coisa que me deixa mais aliviada é que não aparecem vampiros pelas redondezas já faz uns setenta anos, ou seja, a última mediadora que teve contato com frios foi minha avó. Minha mãe nunca viu ou falou com um. E eu espero que no período que estiver como mediadora, não chegue a viver essa experiência. Só de pensar nisso, os cabelos da minha nuca ficaram ouriçados.

Bom, resumindo a minha _sortuda_ e _perfeita_ vida, o que temos?

_Casar contra a minha vontade._

_Casar com um lobisomem contra a minha vontade._

_Casar sem amor com um lobisomem contra a minha vontade._

_Casar com pouco mais de dezoito anos, sem amor com um lobisomem contra a minha vontade._

_E por último, mas não menos importante, assumir uma responsabilidade para com a minha tribo que eu acho – leia-se 'tenho certeza' – que não sou capaz de cumprir. Ser mediadora._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_E então gente? Eu sei que é pequeno, mas é apenas o prólogo._**

**_Postarei o primeiro cap no fim de semana._**

**_Muitos beijos pra vocês!_**

**Monica C.**


	2. Nova mediadora

Primeiro cap no fim de semana como havia prometido galera.

=D

**

* * *

**

Inimigos Naturais

.

**Cap. 1 - Nova mediadora**

**Edward Cullen**

Estávamos indo embora do Alaska, finalmente. Porque finalmente? Porque eu já não agüentava mais aquele assédio psicótico da Tânia.

Ela não me deixa em paz um minuto, e nós já estávamos hospedados na casa dos Denali – família da Tânia – á muito tempo. Tempo demais pra fazer bem a minha sanidade mental.

Então, foi no inicio dessa semana que fui até Carlisle, meu pai ou meu criador – prefiro pai – e sugeri que nos mudássemos. Na verdade eu fui o único que teve coragem de falar o que todo mundo queria fazer.

Alice já não agüentava mais o Alaska. Motivo? Não tinha shoppings, nem lojas de grife. Resumindo, não tinha lugar pra ela gastar dinheiro. Se ela gostava? De gastar? Há! Imagina...

Jasper, um ótimo irmão, o amo muito, mais verdade seja dita. _Pau mandado de Alice_. Se Alice quisesse morar no Deserto do Saara ele iria. Ou seja, se é shopping que ela quer, é shopping que ele quer!

Emmett e Rosalie? Bom, desses dois eu posso falar junto já que o desejo é o mesmo. Nessa relação, ninguém é pau mandado de ninguém. Já que os dois só pensam, querem e fazem _uma_ coisa. Sexo. Pois é, por isso mesmo que eles querem ir. Já exploraram tooooooodo o Alaska em suas viagens pervertidas. Enjoaram. Do lugar, é claro.

Esme é incrível! Ela quer ir por que nós queremos ir. Simples assim. Totalmente _mãe_. E é por isso que eu a amo tanto.

Amo todos os meus irmãos também e Carlisle, é claro.

~*~*~*~

Já estávamos todos no aeroporto. Iríamos de avião para não levantar suspeitas dos moradores da pequena cidade onde seria nosso novo lar. Forks.

Na verdade, novo lar só para Alice, Emmet e Jasper, porque eu, Carlisle, Esme e Rose já moramos lá á setenta anos atrás.

Forks é um ótimo lugar para uma _família _de vampiros morarem. O tempo fica fechado quase 365 dias por ano, e isso é perfeito pra nós. Não ter que se preocupar se você esta brilhando e ofuscando a visão de alguém – fora que esse alguém vai pensar que você é geneticamente alterado ou sofreu alguma espécie de acidente radioativo – já é um avanço.

Mas voltando a Forks e deixando de lado a _magnífica_ pele de um vampiro...

Quando estabelecemos nossa residência lá da última vez quase ouve uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens. Mas a mediadora deles era realmente boa! E corajosa também. Ela era prima de Ephraim Black, ou seja, tinha sangue dos Black nas veias.

A família Black é antiga e de uma linhagem impecável de alfas lobisomens. Eu sinceramente não gosto nenhum pouco deles, mas os respeito. Assim como eles nos respeitaram no passado. Com alguma dificuldade, claro. Pra ser totalmente sincero, se não fosse pela mediadora Black, muitos de nós, da família Cullen, não estariam aqui hoje.

Nós já tínhamos pegado o avião e eu como sempre, me sentei sozinho. Os casais sempre sentavam juntos seja qual fosse á ocasião. Eu já tinha me acostumado com isso. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me sentia mal em ficar só. É uma sensação de ter a eternidade toda pela frente e não ter com o que preenchê-la. É como uma tela sem pintura, o céu sem o sol ou a lua. É algo_ incompleto_.

Na realidade, eu me sentia assim á muito tempo. Incompleto. Sabe, eu sou feliz com a minha família, mas o caso é que eles tem um brilho que eu não tenho, uma conexão com alguém. Alguém pra amar e proteger, pra dividir as tristezas e alegrias de sua longa existência.

To ficando melodramático. ECA. Romântico sim, mas melodramático não.

Bom, acho que o avião já esta pousando. Finalmente voltamos pra casa. Era assim que eu chamava Forks. _Minha casa, meu lar_. Parece que tem algo que me prende a esse lugar. E eu sinto que é algo bom.

Já estávamos desembarcando e aquela sensação boa tomou conta de mim e parece que Alice percebeu.

- Feliz maninho? – não é o Jasper que tem o poder de captar os sentimentos não?!

- Estou. Esse lugar me traz paz e uma sensação de que algo bom vai acontecer. – disse por fim.

- Tenho certeza que seremos muito felizes aqui filho. – Carlisle disse passando o braço por meu ombro e me dando uma chacoalhadinha.

- Principalmente o Edward. – Alice disse isso suprimindo uma risadinha. Será que ela viu alguma coisa? Mas ela tava bloqueando os pensamentos dela pra mim.. ela estava traduzindo o Senhor dos Anéis para o latim?! Wow! Ela quer mesmo me esconder algo. Se ela sabe o Senhor dos Anéis de cor? Não sei se eu já disse isso aqui, mas essa baixinha, chaveiro de miss, me dá medo. Ela sabe coisas de mais.

Melhor eu deixar passar essa e não perguntar nada. Estou louco pra chegar logo em casa.

**Bella Swan**

É hoje.

Eu faço dezoito anos hoje e a única certeza que eu tenho é que eu quero sumir do planeta.

Meus dois maiores _sonhos_ vão se realizar hoje, sabe. Vou assumir definitivamente meu posto como mediadora da tribo e vou ficar noiva de Jacob, contra minha vontade, em ambos os casos.

Mas eu vou tentar a minha última tacada, pra me livrar pelo menos desse casamento arranjado. Bom, eu estou a caminho da casa do tio Billy pra falar com Jacob. Talvez com meus argumentos eu consiga traze-lo para o _lado negro da força_, o meu lado. Aquele que DESESPERADAMENTE não quer casar!

Falando assim até parece que eu sou uma pessoa forte. Mas eu não sou. Só não gosto de demonstrar a minha fraqueza pras pessoas. Não sou muito de chorar as mágoas com ninguém. Prefiro fazer isso com meu travesseiro, assim como fiz ontem.

- Jacob! – cheguei á frente da casa dele e gritei, parece que ninguém me ouviu.

- Jacob! – gritei novamente e tio Billy apareceu na janela todo sorrisos, acho que ele pensa que eu estou feliz com essa estória. Será que ele não ta vendo a minha cara não?!

- Ei Bella! Jake está na garagem mexendo na moto dele. Pode ir até lá.

- Tudo bem tio Billy. Obrigada. – dei um tchauzinho pra ele e sai em direção á garagem de Jacob.

Quando eu cheguei lá ele estava sentado em cima de um banquinho de madeira, sem camisa – ele realmente é bonito, mas não me atrai dessa forma. Bem que eu gostaria que ele fosse atraente aos meus olhos, nos pouparia todo esse sofrimento – todo cheio de graxa e com uma latinha de refrigerante na mão.

Ele estava pensativo, tão longe que nem percebeu quando eu cheguei. E olha que eu não sou a pessoa mais silenciosa do mundo, definitivamente.

- Jake... – o chamei silenciosamente já sentando ao lado dele no banquinho.

**Jacob Black**

Eu tomei um susto quando Bella sentou ao meu lado. Estava com os pensamentos tão longe que nem percebi ela chegando.

Se ela soubesse no que eu estava pensando... Que ela seria minha em pouco tempo, muito pouco tempo. Dei um sorriso involuntário com esse pensamento e Bella retribuiu sem saber o porquê de eu estar sorrindo.

- Oi Bella. Que bom que você está aqui. – disse abrindo ainda mais o meu sorriso.

- É, eu.. er, to precisando falar com você.. – ela estava meio nervosa, que será que ela quer falar? Será que esta ansiosa assim como eu?

- Pode falar Bella. É sobre hoje á noite? Está ansiosa com o noivado também?

- Bom, é sobre o noivado sim. Mas eu não estou tão ansiosa como você.

- Hum.. pode falar então. – disse por fim, mas não entendendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Jake.. você sabe que eu não te amo, pelo menos não dessa forma – mas o que que ela ta falando?! – eu te amo como um irmão, como um amigo. E as pessoas não se casam com irmãos e nem amigos.

Ela disse tudo de uma só vez. E eu tava processando ainda o que ela tinha falado.. eu sabia que ela não me amava, mas jamais pensei que ela me repudiaria. Aquilo me machucou, eu não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que a amava desde.. nem me lembro mais! Sonhei com nosso casamento dia e noite, acho que foi até por isso que não tive uma impressão. Minha determinação para tê-la ao meu lado era tão grande que eu finalmente consegui, e agora ela vem me dizer isso?!

- Jake, você ta bem? – se eu to bem? _Se eu to bem?_

- Como eu estaria bem Bella? – eu tentei dizer isso com o maior tato possível, mas saiu ríspido. – Você sabe que eu te amei e que te amo, não como uma amiga. _Você sempre soube._

- Mas Jake, eu não posso me casar quando só um de nós sente isso. Por favor, só por favor.. tente me entender. _Eu_ _não posso fazer isso..._

Ela já estava com a voz embargada nessa hora, eu odiava vê-la chorar, vê-la sofrer... Mas eu já tinha sofrido demais por causa dela. Não sofreria mais. Ela seria minha. Querendo ou não. Sofrendo ou não.

- Você não só pode, como _vai_ fazer isso! Não vou abrir mão Isabella. E acima de tud..

- Ja.. Jake.. por favor – merda, ela já estava chorando muito essa hora. Será que ela tem tanto nojo assim de mim? Ah! Mais se ela tem, vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso, porque ela não vai conseguir me fazer desistir, mas não vai mesmo.

- Não Isabella! – peguei o rosto dela com as minhas duas mãos, mas não foi um gesto muito carinhoso. Eu empreguei uma força desnecessária para que ela não tentasse fugir da minha investida – Eu vou fazer você me amar.

Eu já tinha em mente o que eu iria fazer. Iria beijá-la. Seria o melhor beijo da vida dela, e também o primeiro. Sei que ela nunca beijou ninguém...

Estava me aproximando lentamente dela, e finalmente ela percebeu o que eu iria fazer..

- Na.. não Jake! Por favor... – ela tentava me empurrar com as mãos, mas não conseguia fazer nem cócegas em mim, e claro, eu não parei – Jake.. pára, é o meu... é o meu primeiro. Não faz is..

Ela não poderia fazer mais nada. Meus lábios já estavam colados aos dela. E pelo amor de Deus, era a melhor sensação do mundo! Eram macios, tinham um sabor de morango.. hum... deliciosos. Mas eu não conseguia sentir o sabor da _boca_ dela. Ela a mantinha bem fechada e ainda estava me batendo com as mãozinhas pequenas. Eu a puxei mais ainda contra mim, forçando a entrada da minha língua em sua boca. Nessa hora eu tinha certeza que já a estava machucando, mas não me importava mais. Desejei tanto aquilo e finalmente estava acontecendo.

Consegui com algum esforço abrir a boca dela, o gosto dela era melhor ainda. Minha língua se movia dentro da boca dela com possessividade..

- AI! – maldita! Me mordeu.

- Jacob Black! Vo.. você jamais vai me tocar no.. novamente, você me ouviu? JAMAIS!

**Bella Swan**

Eu saí correndo, não sabendo pra onde iria. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, eu não conseguia controlar a cascata que caia dos meus olhos... Ninguém poderia me ver assim. Eu só sei que eu tinha que correr pra que ninguém me encontrasse.

Quando dei por mim já estava na clareira, a_ minha_ clareira. Meu lugar secreto pra pensar, pra sonhar. Porém hoje, seria o meu lugar secreto pra chorar. Eu sabia que ali ninguém me ouviria, ninguém me perturbaria ou me perguntaria nada.

Ali eu podia sofrer sozinha.

Então eu chorei, chorei como jamais havia chorado antes. Chorei por toda injustiça que eu estava sofrendo, pela decepção com Jacob. Como ele poderia ter feito aquilo comigo? Se ele me forçou aquilo, ele seria capaz de me forçar a outras coisas, e eu não queria nem imaginar. Só de pensar eu tremia toda de medo.

Eu estava sentada, como os joelhos flexionados pra cima, meus braços envoltos em minhas pernas. Estava enrolada como uma bola e chorava.

Meu choro mais parecia um grito de dor. Era isso. Eu estava gritando, tentando extravasar a raiva que eu sentia por não ser livre.

Eu queria poder fazer as minhas próprias escolhas e ser feliz.

De repente eu ouvi um farfalhar de folhas, parei meu choro imediatamente, engoli as últimas lágrimas. Tinha alguém ali, me observando, assistindo a minha dor de camarote. Mas quem?

Me levantei, ainda com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e fui até onde eu tinha escutado o barulho. Foi quando eu ouvi um uivo atrás de mim.

Era Seth, o irmão mais novo de Leah. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? E na forma de lobo?

Quando ele me viu pareceu se assustar. Correu para o meio da floresta e logo depois voltou na forma humana, vestindo apenas uma bermuda jeans.

- Bella! O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha? – ele parecia alarmado.

- Qual o problema Seth? Eu sempre venho aqui _sozinha_ e nunca aconteceu nada.

- Mas agora é diferente Bella. Venha, vou te levar pra casa. – como assim 'diferente'?

- O que tem de diferente Seth? Me fala. – eu já estava ficando irritada, não posso nem mais ficar sozinha? Já não basta tudo o que esta acontecendo comigo?!

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar pra gente conversar sobre isso Bella.

- Eu não vou arredar o pé daqui enquanto você não falar Seth!

- Ai Bella. Como você é teimosa.. depois não diz que eu não avisei! – ele fez uma pausa quase dramática, eu fiz um gesto exagerado com a mão pra que ele prosseguisse. Não poderia ser algo pior do que eu to passando. Poderia? – Então... você sabe que essa terra que nós estamos agora não é mais território quileute. Você se lembra das lendas? Das lendas do tratado de fronteiras? – eu meneei a cabaça positivamente – Pois é, segundo a lenda, essas terras que nós estamos agora pertencem aos vampiros, uma família que morou aqui á setenta anos - ta, essa parte eu sei. Eu quero saber por que eu não posso mais vir aqui – essa família é a família Cullen. Eles voltaram.

Para tudo. Para porque ta tudo rodando e ficando escuro e...

~*~*~*~

Quando acordei estava nos braços de Seth e ele estava correndo pela floresta.

- Seth... – eu o chamei, ele olhou pra mim e eu vi alivio em seus olhos.

- Oh, Bella! Você quase me matou de susto. Ainda bem que você acordou.. eu te disse que não queria contar nada lá, mas você é mais teimosa que uma mula!

- Calma Seth, ta tudo bem.. – tudo ótimo! A minha sorte poderia ser melhor? Cara, eu pareço ter um imã gigante embutido que puxa tudo quanto é problema pra minha vida!

Eu acho que o Seth percebeu a minha cara porque ele ficou falando coisas como 'os Cullen não são vampiros normais, segundo as lendas', 'eles não vão dar trabalho, eles são vegetarianos', 'eles nunca desrespeitaram as leis do acordo' e mais um monte de blá blá blá que eu sabia de cor. Alow! Foi minha avó quem fez o acordo com os Cullen!

Seth me deixou em casa no fim das contas, e eu não acreditei quando olhei o relógio. Já eram cinco da tarde e os ritos de passagem da função de mediadora de minha mãe para mim aconteceria ás oito da noite e depois ainda teria o meu noivado com o Jacob Babaca Black. Ela vai me matar porque eu nem comecei a me arrumar ainda.

~*~*~*~

As oito em ponto eu estava pronta. Estava com um vestido branco, com uma estampa florida delicada da cor azul, o vestido era de amarrar no pescoço e era longo, mas era bem fresquinho, estilo praia mesmo. Em meus pés uma sandália rasteirinha branca de tiras de amarrar ao tornozelo. Meu cabelo estava cacheado, preso de um lado só com uma presilha de florzinhas azuis. Uma maquiagem pra disfarçar as olheiras da noite mal dormida e o inchaço por causa do choro.

É, eu estava apresentável. Só não queria estar lá. Não queria ser mediadora e acima de tudo, não queria me casar.

Quanto a me casar. Jacob foi avisado, ele pode até se casar comigo, mas nunca me terá. Vai ser um casamento de fachada!

- Vamos filha? Ou vamos nos atrasar. – meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por meu pai que me chamou pra irmos.

- Vamos. – respondi com á voz um pouco entrecortada, o que não passou despercebido por meu pai.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa Bella? – eu adoraria contar tudo o que está acontecendo a ele, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã e todos os meus receios futuros. Mas eu sei que só ia criar mais problemas, porque meu pai ficaria ao meu lado e contra a minha mãe que é totalmente obcecada pelo seu povo. O povo quileute. E eu não queria que eles brigassem por minha causa. Então eu respondi a única coisa que eu poderia responder.

- Não pai. Não está acontecendo nada. – e forcei um sorriso pra ele. Ele por sua vez deu um beijo terno em minha testa e fomos pra casa do tio Billy que é onde aconteceriam as _festividades_.

Eu sabia que não sentiria frio porque teria uma fogueira de todo tamanho no quintal da casa do tio Billy, por isso não trouxe casaco.

Me enganei. Quando cheguei, a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi Jacob, e ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. Senti um frio subindo pela minha espinha e se alastrando pelo meu corpo e logo comecei a tremer, as lágrimas queriam sair, mas eu as segurei e logo senti dois braços quentes me envolverem em um abraço. Seth.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele falou e foi me rebocando pra perto da fogueira, porque por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia me mover.

Nós sentamos em um banquinho e ele então olhou pra mim. Seu olhar estava cheio de compaixão...

- Nós vimos o que Jacob fez com você hoje mais cedo. – eu o olhei alarmada – Foi quando nos transformamos em lobo hoje a tarde.

Eu somente assenti com a cabeça.

- Estamos todos revoltados com ele. E eu não agüentei e conversei com o tio Billy..

- Você o que? – o interrompi, será que eu ouvi direito?

- É, Bella. Conversei com o tio Billy e contei todas as memórias que eu vi.. ele ficou alarmado e muito decepcionado com Jacob.

- De que adianta ele ficar decepcionado se eu ainda vou ter que me casar com ele? – as lágrimas já caiam de meus olhos, eu não conseguia mais segurar..

- Bom, não sei se você vai gostar muito da noticia mais eu acho que o tio Billy vai adiar o noivado de vocês.

- Como assim _adiar_? – levantei meu rosto pra focalizar o de Seth e ele sorriu, ou seja, minha cara ainda estava toda molhada, mas eu deveria estar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mesmo que adiar não tenha o mesmo significado de _cancelar_, já é uma boa coisa né?!

- O tio Billy vai usar a desculpa dos Cullen ter voltado e talz.. e não ser uma boa hora pra um casamento.

Fiquei amuada novamente. Se não é o problema Jacob, é o problema Cullen. Minha vida ta uma droga mesmo.

- Bom, prefiro enfrentar vampiros a ficar noiva de Jacob, então, ainda estou no lucro! – disse sorrindo por fim.

- Ainda bem que você esta animada, porque hoje nós vamos ter que renovar o tratado de fronteira com os Cullen. – então ele olhou para o relógio de pulso dele – E daqui a exatamente cinco minutos você será nomeada a nova mediadora dos Quileutes. Ou seja...

- _Eu_ vou ter que renovar o tratado. – falei quase como um sussurro.

Uma onda de pânico me tomou e eu acho que Seth percebeu, porque logo ele me abraçou.

Bom, mesmo com medo eu teria que enfrentar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eu fui treinada pela minha mãe quase a vida inteira pra isso.

Que venha então essa bendita renovação de tratado.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Convite

Gente, desculpa a demorinha, ok?

Tah ai o cap.

Espero sinseramente que vcs gostem | *-*

* * *

**Inimigos Naturais**

**.**

**Cap. 2 - Convite****  
**

**Bella Swan**

- Droga, droga. Mil vezes droga!

"Estabanada como sempre hein Bella?!"

- Cala essa boca Seth.

"Eu não disse nada..."

- Mas pensou.

"Eu não tenho culpa que você pode ler os meus pensamentos enquanto eu estou na forma de lobo. Você é uma mediadora agora, então trate de se acostumar com algumas coisas que você não gostaria de ouvir. Como por exemplo..."

- Ai!

"Como, por exemplo, você não ter coordenação motora nenhuma!"

- Pra você é fácil falar né? Você está sobre _quatro patas_, enquanto eu ainda possuo apenas duas pernas e bem curtas por sinal, já que eu to quase correndo pra acompanhar o passo de vocês.

Como é chata essa parte de ser mediadora. Ter acesso aos pensamentos de todos do bando. Reneé me disse que ia ser difícil no começo, mas eu não achei que seria tanto!

Pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu comigo.. o bando não consegue entrar na minha cabeça. Eles não conseguem ler meus pensamentos assim como eu consigo ler os deles.

Ninguém soube explicar o porquê dos lobos não conseguirem ler meus pensamentos, nem tio Billy.

- Aieeeee! – grunhi de dor. Eu tinha que tropeçar em alguma coisa de cinco em cinco minutos?

"Se você quiser, eu posso te carregar nas minhas costas Bellinha.. aposto que você vai adorar."

- Prefiro cair de cara no chão dez vezes a ser carregada por você, _Jacob_.

Porque mesmo que a gente não foi pela trilha? Ah! Porque o _alfa Jacob_ quer que nos embrenhemos no meio da floresta. É mais seguro sabe...

"Vem que eu te levo Bella. Assim a gente chega mais rápido, e é mais _seguro_ também."

- O que você ta insinuando Seth?

"Que é possível você chegar lá sem os dedos dos pés de tanto que você tropeça! Vem logo, prometo que não te deixo cair."

- Ta bom então, mas vê se não corre _muito_, por favor.

Tudo bem que Seth me carregava de um lado pro outro no colo, mas nunca quando ele estava na forma de lobo. Essa seria a primeira vez.. e ele não estaria me segurando. Aí meu Deus! Quem vai me segurar se a minha sorte mais uma vez entrar em ação?

Comecei a cantarolar um mantra de auto defesa em minha mente – _Por favor, não corra_ _Seth! Por favor, não me deixe cair... _- enquanto subia naquele enorme lobo peludo.

E que sensação boa!

Como ele estava quentinho, bom eles realmente são mais quentes que o normal, mas não é uma coisa com a qual você se acostuma. E na forma de lobo ele estava mais quente ainda, era como se ele estivesse... _queimando_.

~*~*~*~

Estávamos quase chegando. Eu podia ver na cabeça de Seth e os lobos estavam diminuindo a velocidade de suas passadas. Quando me dei conta disso foi que o pânico me inundou. Eu iria ver vampiros pela primeira vez, não só ver, mas falar também, negociar o futuro da nossa tribo e do clã deles. E o pior de tudo é que não é só _um_ vampiro, são _sete_.

Quando a cerimônia de mediadora aconteceu, eu não estava focada o suficiente pra perceber o total de responsabilidades que esse cargo tem em si. Ainda estava com o problema _Jacob_ povoando a minha mente, mas agora eu consigo ver com clareza. O futuro da minha tribo está em minhas mãos.

E se eu não for bem? E se _eles_ não forem tão receptivos e sociáveis como nas lendas que tio Billy conta? E se eles forem vampiros selvagens que são levados por seus instintos?

Pára de devanear Bella! Você já ouviu estórias sobre os Cullen milhões de vezes. Você sabe exatamente como eles pensam. Você foi treinada pra lidar com isso, então se acalme.

Próximos demais. Já conseguia sentir um cheiro adocicado ao longe, mas era um cheiro bom, delicioso. Não entendia porque os lobos não gostavam daquele cheiro, era até melhor que o deles na verdade. Cheiro de cachorro molhado não é um dos meus preferidos, sabe? Mas quando eles estavam na forma humana o cheiro era amadeirado, mais _selvagem_. Também era bom.

Logo paramos.

Avistei sete figuras muito bem vestidas. Aonde eles iam depois dessa reunião? Em algum baile de gala aqui em _Forks_?

Porque aquelas roupas não eram pra se embrenhar no meio de uma floresta, definitivamente.

"Bella, melhor você descer." – isso mesmo Seth, me ajuda, porque se depender de mim eu acho que não consigo fazer nada.

- Sim, é melhor. – balbuciei tão baixinho que seria difícil alguém ouvir. Mas é claro que eles ouviriam, huh? Eu estava entre vampiros e lobisomens. A única humana frágil aqui era eu.

Estávamos a mais ou menos uns cinco metros de distancia deles ainda. Eu podia ver na mente dos lobos a repulsa e a desconfiança, algo que eu não sentia naquele momento, por incrível que pareça.

Dei três passos a frente com Seth e Jacob no meu encalço.

"Você ta ficando louca? Pára de se aproximar, eles são o inimigo!" – Jacob tinha mesmo que tornar tudo mais difícil? Porque ele só não fica quietinho?!

"Fica quieto Jacob, ela sabe o que ta fazendo... _eu acho_." – Seth me defendeu.

"Qual é Seth? Eu sou o único que não é suicida por aqui?"

"Ou é o único covarde. Depois do que eu vi você fazendo com a Bella eu não dúvido nada!"

Ouvi um rosnado vindo direto de Jacob. Olhei pra ele e vi seus músculos de lobo se retesar. Ele estava em posição de ataque.

Mas que merda! Os vampiros não conseguem ler nossas mentes. Que bando de lobos burros. Vão pensar que queremos atacá-los.

- Chega disso vocês dois. Aqui não é lugar pra isso! – tentei falar o mais baixo possível, mas sabia que _eles_ ouviriam.

Ouvi outro rosnado. Mas esse gelou a minha espinha. Era amedrontador. Vinha _deles_, mas quem rosnou?

Nessa altura, estávamos a uns três metros deles e eu já conseguia enxergá-los melhor. Passei meu olhar pelo rosto de cada um deles e parei no terceiro rosto que foquei. Sua expressão estava dura, com toda certeza foi esse quem rosnou. Ele era lindo. Os traços de seu rosto eram firmes, másculos na verdade. Seu maxilar estava rígido, mas tenho certeza que se ele sorrisse iluminaria aquela clareira inteira em que nós estávamos. Seus cabelos eram de um tom marrom acobreado e eram bagunçadas, mas em uma sincronia perfeita emoldurando seu rosto pálido. E seus olhos, ah, seus olhos eram de um dourado profundo. Lindos olhos, que no momento estavam estreitos, em formato de fenda e ele fitava Jacob com ódio. Gostei disso.

Meu Deus, o que eu to pensando?! Um vampiro fita um membro da minha tribo com ódio e eu simplesmente _gosto_? Eu devo ter algum distúrbio.

Balancei minha cabeça pra tirar esses pensamentos enquanto um vampiro loiro se aproximava de mim. Esse deve ser o tal de Carlisle, pensei. Só sabia o nome dele, pois nas lendas que tio Billy conta, ele só menciona esse nome, os outros ele denomina de _sanguessugas_. Então esse é o líder deles.

- Olá. – ele disse em uma voz gentil.

- Olá. – respondi no mesmo tom de gentileza, mas é claro que não chegou nem perto da dele.

- Me chamo Carlisle Cullen – ele apontou para os vampiros atrás de si – e essa é minha família.

Família? Não é clã? Ah, deixa pra lá. A curiosidade sempre matou o gato, não to afim de morrer tão cedo.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan _Black_. – quase cuspi o último nome. Será que eles perceberam que eu _amo_ fazer parte daquela família?! – Mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Bella.

Quando eu disse isso eu vi que um deles, uma baixinha de cabelo preto todo espevitado começou a pular e bater as mãozinhas de pequena fada que ela tinha enquanto abria um grande sorriso pra mim.

- Bom... – Carlisle começou a dizer – essa é Alice. Não ligue muito pro jeito dela, _é que ela não consegue se conter_. – falou a última parte sussurrando como se estivesse me contando um segredo. Engraçado.

Olhei pra ela novamente e retribui o sorriso. Eu não sei por que, mas fiquei feliz quando ela fez todo aquele estardalhaço por minha causa.

- Sem problemas Carlisle.

- Então, como está a família Black?

Legal. Ele tinha que perguntar justo da minha família? Ele não podia começar falando do tempo ou algo assim?

"O que esse sanguessuga otário quer saber da nossa família?" – que ótimo Jacob, você não podia ter mais classe.. Oh, claro que não! É de Jacob que estamos falando aqui.

- Ele estava tentando ser educado _otário_. – foi a primeira vez que ouvi aquela voz aveludada e meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro. Mas não pude aproveitar por muito tempo. O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido.

Eu vi Jacob se retesar e pular em direção ao vampiro de cabelos bagunçados que tinha proferido aquelas palavras, quando olhei para o vampiro ele não tinha se mexido um milímetro de onde estava, só entrou em posição de ataque.

Quando Jacob chegasse a _ele_ seria estraçalhado igual a uma fruta jogada em um liquidificador. Não pensei que um dia usaria isso. Minha avó nunca usou muito menos minha mãe, mas eu terei que usar. Isso não é irônico?

- _PAREM_! – gritei com a minha voz triplicada. Era um comando entre uma luta de vampiros e lobos. Era um comando de uma mediadora.

Na hora nem reconheci minha voz, mas o comando funcionou porque o vampiro não conseguia se mexer, e Jacob, na forma de lobo tinha parado no ar e caído no momento em que o comando acabava de sair da minha boca.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo sua louca? Ele vai me estraçalhar agora que eu não posso atacá-lo."

- Não idiota. Ele ia te estraçalhar se você pulasse em cima dele e além do mais ele está paralisado também. – sibilei perto do ouvido dele, onde ele ainda estava caído – Me agradeça, salvei sua vida.

"Ah, pode deixar que eu tenho uma idéia muito boa pra te agradecer por isso" – uma imagem de Jacob atracado a mim na garagem dele povoou sua mente e eu pude ver nitidamente a idéia dele de agradecimento. Tremi só de pensar.

- Pára de pensar isso idiota. Não vê que a deixa nervosa com essas suas _idéias_? – eu ouvi direito? Ele está me defendendo? Além de lindo é cavalheiro... Mas pára tudo! Como ele sabe tudo o que o Jacob pensa?

- Não se meta Edward. – ouvi a baixinha, a tal de Alice, que estava do lado dele falar. Ela falava com uma voz séria, mas tinha um sorriso cúmplice no rosto. Por que ela estava sorrindo? A situação era critica aqui.

Ela foi a única que falou, todos os outros ainda estavam em silêncio, somente observando e se preparando para um possível embate, somente a baixinha estava despreocupada.

Muito estranha essa tal de Alice.

Como percebi que os ânimos estavam melhorando os liberei do meu comando. Jacob se juntou a Seth novamente, que não falava nada desde que chegamos. Me virei pra eles.

- Tudo bem com você.. – percebi que Jacob iria responder – Seth?

"O que?! Sou eu quem quase foi atacado por um sanguessuga fedorento e você pergunta se o Seth está bem?"

Ignorei totalmente.

"Estou ótimo. Só admirando seus dons de mediadora. Tá indo bem Bells!"

- Obrigada Seth. – respondi sorrindo para o meu amigo.

Bom, agora finalmente vou poder sanar minhas dúvidas.

Dirigi meu olhar ao tal Edward, era como a baixinha o tinha chamado. E me espantei quando vi aqueles olhos de um dourado líquido me fitando com interesse.

- Como você sabia o que Jacob estava pensando? – melhor ser direta.

- Carlisle, acho melhor não dar muita informação pra eles – a loira com corpo de miss universo apontou o bando e a mim consequentemente com a cabeça – a nosso respeito.

Carlisle pareceu pensar nas palavras da loira.

Usei esse tempo para observar atentamente todos os outros vampiros. Além de Carlisle, Edward, Alice e a loira miss haviam também uma mulher que estava logo atrás de Carlisle – ela tinha uma expressão amável no rosto em forma de coração e era espetacularmente linda como todos eles eram – um rapaz enorme que segurava firmemente a cintura da miss – mais parecia um urso de tão grande, no entanto tinha rosto de criança, ele tinha _covinhas_. Hilário. – e por último outro rapaz mais esguio que estava abraçando Alice por trás – ele era loiro como a miss e sua expressão me passava... _tranqüilidade_.

Depois de mais um tempo resolvi me pronunciar, já que o líder deles não dizia nada.

- Carlisle – ele direcionou toda sua atenção para mim – antes de qualquer coisa quero dizer que sei a forma que vocês vivem. Sei que caçam somente animais. Que são controlados e que repugnam a idéia de matar humanos. Para ser bem sincera ouvi mais falar de você, ouvi muito pouco sobre sua família, mas olhando nos olhos de vocês nota-se a escolha que fizeram. Seus olhos não possuem a cor da morte.

Fiz uma pausa pra ver se ele queria dizer algo. Como ele não disse nada continuei.

- Ainda assim quero que me diga, sobre você e sua família. Suas convicções continuam as mesmas? Você ainda vive da forma que vivia antes e pretende continuar assim?

- Sim. Nossas convicções são as mesmas. Jamais mataríamos um ser humano, continuamos e continuaremos a viver somente de _sangue_ animal.

Ótimo! Perfeito!

- Então peço que confiem em mim. Porque eu serei a última pessoa a querer um embate entre nossas famílias. – até porque seriamos aniquilados por vocês, completei mentalmente – Eu vou confiar na sua palavra de que não atacarão nenhum humano e em troca espero a mesma cortesia de você e de sua família, você concorda com isso? – terminei com a voz firme nem acreditando que eu consegui fazer todo esse discurso. Mal sabem eles que estou tremendo igual vara verde por dentro.

- A garota é boa. – ouvi o grandão falar pra miss enquanto sorria e mostrava as covinhas de criança que ele tinha. Corei totalmente e a loira miss bufou.

"Quem é você e o que fez com a minha melhor amiga?"

- Ow, obrigada Seth, você sabe _mesmo_ como elogiar alguém. – respondi meu melhor amigo antes de Carlisle nos informar sua decisão.

- Então, Bella, concordo com você. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

Melhor do que eu imaginava.

Olhei novamente pra Edward e fiz a mesma pergunta de minutos atrás.

- Como você sabia o que Jacob estava pensando?

Ele me fitou com aqueles belos olhos e o ar sumiu dos meus pulmões. Ele percebeu meu estado e deu um sorriso de lado que me deixou pior do que eu já estava. Adivinha o que aconteceu?

Eu fiquei da cor de um tomate maduro. Pois é, humana e _tímida_. Mas não abaixei meu olhar, o sustentei até ele me responder.

- Bom, é meio complicado de explicar... – ele me fitou com tanta intensidade nessa hora que eu senti minhas pernas bambearam sob mim. – é mais fácil mostrar, mas com você não iria dar certo. – ótimo, não estou entendendo nadinha.

- Eu leio mentes.

Estaquei. _Puta que pariu_. Será que não tem ninguém ai que quer meu sangue não? Porque se ele leu a minha mente eu quero morrer agora. Eu passei a maioria do tempo que eu estava aqui declarando o quanto _ele_ é perfeito em pensamento e ele vendo, ouvindo, sei lá como isso funciona, a minha cabeça!

- Mas _infelizmente_ não consigo ler a sua.

Será que se eu começar a pular de alegria, alguém vai achar estranho.

"Bella, peloamordeephraimblack _termina logo com isso_! Eu quero ir embora desse lugar e você fica de papinho com um bando de sanguessugas. Isso é trabalho e não diversão." – Jacob interrompeu minha linha de pensamentos com os lamentos dele. O problema é que dessa vez ele estava certo.

- Er..hum, obrigada por confiar em mim Edward. – ele abaixou e levantou a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Então voltei a falar com Carlisle.

- Pra terminar eu gostaria de esclarecer a questão das terras.

- Sim, claro. – ele respondeu muito educadamente.

- Bom, poderíamos continuar com as mesmas fronteiras que havia aqui da última vez. O que você acha?

- Pelos Cullen tudo bem. Mas e Forks? – ele perguntou.

- Bom, Forks é terreno neutro não? Não era assim antes?

- Sim, sim. Só queria confirmar.

Tá. E o que eu falo agora? Olhei pra Seth pedindo ajuda com o olhar.

"Você estava indo muito bem até agora.."

Grande ajuda _amigo_.

- Certo. É isso então. Já estamos indo.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você mediadora Bella. – disse Carlisle enquanto estendia a mão pra eu apertar.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu falo o que? Que também foi um prazer conhecê-los? Mas foi um prazer conhece-los. Foi? Foi, _eu acho_.

Dei dois passos a frente juntando toda a coragem e dignidade que consegui reunir em mim e apertei a fria mão de Carlisle.

- Também foi um prazer conhecer a família Cullen.

"O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui?" – começou a reclamar Jacob enquanto eu me virava já indo em direção a eles pra irmos embora.

"Fica quieto Jake! Ela sabe o que está fazendo. A mediadora aqui é ela e não você."

"Mas.."

"_Mas_ nada!" – e eles continuaram com essa discussão até serem interrompidos por uma voz aveludada que me fez parar na mesma hora.

- Bella? – a voz chamou e eu lentamente me virei pra ver que sim, era Edward Cullen me chamando. E como eu suspeitei ele estava sozinho, a família dele já tinha desaparecido pela floresta.

- Sim.. – respondi em um fio de voz.

"Mas o que esse babac.."

- _Cala a boca Jacob Black!_ – falei mais alto do que gostaria, mas parece que resolveu o problema. Me voltei pra Edward. – Sim Edward, pode falar.

Minha voz mudando completamente do tom de 'se disser mais uma palavra você morre' para o tom de 'eu ficaria o resto da minha vida ouvindo a sua voz' nem me deixou sem graça, huh?

- A clareira fica do nosso lado das terras. – ele não tinha feito uma pergunta, mas sim constatado um fato. Onde ele queria chegar com isso?

- Isso mesmo, a clareira fica do seu lado da fronteira. Você tinha alguma dúvida sobre isso?

- Não, não. Eu só queria que você soubesse que é bem vinda lá.

Out!

- Prometo que não irei te morder se você aparecer por lá. – depois de dizer isso me deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito e sumiu por entre as árvores.

Ow! Será que isso foi um convite? Nah, _imagina_.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_E aí people?! Gostaram? Querem que eu pare pq tah uma meleca?_**

**_Preciso de opiniões.. :D_**

**_Abraços pra todos que lerem e beijos pra quem deixar review, huh?! ;)_**

**Monica C._  
_**


End file.
